listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stewie's Victims
Stewart Gilligan Griffin, a.k.a. Stewie, from Family Guy, is a diabolical baby and evil genius who wants to dominate the world and kill his mother Lois. Despite this, he has not killed as many victims as one might think, especially not Lois. Ironically, the one time he tries tactics that would be fatal, Death's ankle was broken at the time, preventing anyone from dying. However, Stewie does have his share of victims throughout the series, one of which is an alternate version of himself, and two of which are recurring (and widely considered pointless and annoying) characters. Recently he has gone from unable to carry out most of his threats to practically a mass murderer, though in the process there have been more references to him being gay, and says he could "totally get into that" in the Olivia and Victor episode. The show #Cult leader - In the episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", where Stewie turns one, he believes that Dr. Hartman (the "man in white") will put him back in the womb. At the same time, Meg is at a party that is really a cult meeting. When all the other cult members drink the poisoned punch (as it is a suicidal cult) without the leader, he decides to kill Meg so she can die with him. When he enters the house, wearing his ceremonial white robe, Stewie thinking he is Dr. Hartman the "man in white", and kills him with a laser #Twins (from The Shining) - In the episode "Peter Peter Caviar Eater", where the Griffins get a mansion, the two twin girls asked Stewie to play with them forever. Stewie pulled out a laser rifle and blows them both up. Mysteriously, they both turn up again in the episode "PTV", when Stewie is on his way home, Naked Gun style, from fighting Osama bin Laden, one of the various places he goes to (among Hoth, DOOM, Egypt, and the Yellow Brick Road) is a mansion where he runs over the twins. #Jeremy - In the episode "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", when LaDawn, whom Stewie is in love with, is revealed to be in love with Jeremy, Stewie decides to remove him, and does so by knocking him out with a tire iron and locking him in the trunk of Brian's car. He breaks the lock on it as well. After two weeks, he remembers him, and knows that he is dead by now. #Preschool Teacher - In the episode "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", Lois talks to Stewie's preschool teacher, who shows her several pictures that Stewie drew about him killing Lois; however, all either notices is that Peter isn't in any of them. Stewie shoots an arrow at Lois, but she (unaware of Stewie trying to kill her) moves out of the way at the last second and Stewie hits and kills the preschool teacher instead. #Vern and Johnny - In the episode "Saving Private Brian", during one of their random appearances, while Johnny was playing the piano, Stewie shot them both multiple times, saying to the audience "OK they're dead, all right? We're not gonna be seeing them again." However, not even death stopped them from appearing; Vern returned as a ghost in "Back to the Woods", while Johnny appeared in Hell. #Mort Goldman - In the episode "Road to Germany" When Mort traveled into the future, Stewie and Brian went back in time to save him. To keep him from knowing everything, Stewie set the time of their return 30 seconds before Mort traveled back in time (leaving two copies of Mort). Stewie threw the Mort that traveled back in time into the time machine and blew it up with a rocket launcher. #Stewie Griffin - Though never touched upon, as there were two copies of Mort when Stewie and Brian returned before he could go back in time, there would have also been two Stewies and Brians. It is likely that Stewie killed them both for destroying his time machine. #Brian Griffin - Though never mentioned, there would have been two Brians and two Stewies, as Stewie and Brian traveled back in time to save Mort and returned with him 30 seconds before Mort went back in time. Yet no duplicates are seen nor even mentioned in this episode or future episodes. It is likely Stewie killed them both, possibly for destroying his time machine. #New Brian - Chopped to pieces offscreen by Stewie to get him out of the house so Brian could return (and as revenge for humping his teddy bear, Rupert). His body was stuffed in a bag and thrown in the garbage, and Stewie left a note to make it appear as a suicide. #Denise Crosby - Zapped by Stewie, smashing her against a wall, when he said he was going to ask the Star Trek cast questions and she said "But you're a baby." In the episode "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven." #Diane Simmons - In the episode "And then there were fewer" Shot by Stewie with a sniper rifle and fell to her death. #Truck driver - Crashed his truck when Stewie set off a flare gun in the driver seat. #Dan - Beaten on the head multiple times with a baseball bat. #Dan's wife - Hit on the head with a baseball bat. #Bertram - Shot in the chest and head with a crossbow. #Matthew Mcconaughey - shot with an arrow. Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story This movie is non-canon due to a plot hole (in fact, seems to exist as a movie within the Family Guy universe). At Chris's wedding, Francis Griffin is still alive, when he later dies in the series (and all his subsequent appearances are as ghosts). Also, it seems unlikely due to several reasons that Lois will live past 50. #Casper - Killed when Stewie threw a ball into the street, and when Casper ran to get it, he got hit by a car. This is why Casper is a ghost. Shown in a flashback. #Unnamed Elevator Guy - While taking an elevator Stewie met an annoying man talking on the phone who was repeating the phrase "Do you wanna pick me up? The scene ended with his bloody corpse in the elevator and Stewie whistling while walking away. #Vanessa - While travelling to the future Stewie saw that Chris was married to Vanessa. Lois disliked Vanessa so she told Stewie to, on his way back to the present, stop her and Chris from getting married. So, Stewie traveled through time to their wedding and blew up Vanessa with a rocket launcher. #Stewie Griffin - The near-future Stewie saved the present one from a near-death experience, but after Stewie asked a question and the near-future Stewie gave him an answer he wasn't hoping for, the Stewie of the present vaporized him with a ray gun. Blue Harvest Stewie's character in Blue Harvest is Darth Vader. However, Biggs (Joe) does not appear in the Death Star run because he is in a wheelchair, and therefore is not killed. #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Herbert) - Struck down by Darth Vader (Stewie) with his lightsaber. The only difference from the original is that, instead of allowing Vader to strike him down, Obi-Wan was distracted by the arrival of Luke (Chris). #Admiral Ozzel (Holden Caulfield) - Force-choked to death through the TV screen. #Emperor Palpatine (Carter Pewterschmidt) - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star. Stewie Kills Lois/Lois Kills Stewie These two episodes are mostly non-canon, as the majority of it is a simulation run by Stewie to see if killing Lois and taking over the world will work out for him. As such, these deaths do not actually occur in the Family Guy timeline. #Cleveland - Shot by Stewie. Little List There is a scene edited out of the TV version where Stewie has a list of all the people he would like to get rid of. It was edited out due to time issues, but is shown on the DVD versions. In many cases he carries out these threats. #White kid with the baggy clothes who's talking like he's black - Pulled into the locker, presumably killed, or else locked inside. Debatable. #Girl who doesn't get the jokes in Caddyshack - TV knocked on top of her #Asian guy who cuts in front of every line - Pushed onto a railroad track and run over. #Bill O'Reilly - Hit with a giant magnifying glass by Stewie. #Guy behind the news reporter waving like a fool - Hit by Stewie with a car #Senator Bill Frist - Also hit with the car #Fat kid - Stewie set a cage of piranhas on him #Foul smelling boy in camouflage - Dropped into a spike pit #Cast of Entourage (Adrian Grenier, Kevin Dillon, Perrey Reeves, Kevin Connolly, Debi Mazar, Jerry Ferrara, and Jeremy Piven) - Also dropped into the spike pit #Guy on plane - Shot out the window of the plane #Shakira's lyricist - Hanged #Smarty on thanksgiving - Stabbed in the eye with a bone Category:Victim Lists